Why can't love be simple?
by trashcans-from-hell
Summary: Oscar likes Bea. Bea likes Milo. Milo likes Bea. Bea likes Oscar. Basically a love triangle between Oscar, Bea, and Milo. Bea X Oscar! Bea X Milo!
1. Chapter 1

**Fish hooks! **

**Why can't love be simple? **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the fish hooks characters or places**

Oscar looked down all day walking around like a zombie. He would accidentally run into fish as he walked. They yelled at him but he never responds. What's wrong with him? Nobody knows. Suddenly Milo walks up to his depressed friend but Oscar walks right passed him.

"Bro wait what's wrong?" Milo asks.

Oscar sighs, "it's nothing."

"There's definitely something wrong with you," Milo puts his hand out to stop his friend from going anywhere.

"Milo," he starts to say then sighs, "fine I'll tell you."

"Yay," Milo says.

"Well you know how last week we were trying to help you get you job and stuff?" He started to say.

"Yah what about it?" Milo asked.

"Well I kept blushing and freaked out but Bea just basically ignored it!" Oscar said blushing.

"Come on bro you know that she must like you a little bit," Milo said, "you're her best friend ever you know."

"Well just cause I'm her best friend doesn't mean anything Milo!" Oscar walked passed Milo into the classroom.

"Milo! Oscar you two are 15 minutes late!" Mr. Baldwin said.

"Sorry Mr. B" Milo said, "we were attacked by a 20 ft monster!"

Mr. B sighed, "just take your seats." Milo and Oscar sat in their assigned seats.

"Hey," Bea said, "where were you guys?"

"Oh you know just hanging out," Milo said.

"Oh ok," Bea said, "hey Oscar do you want to go to my house and finish our science project?"

"Uh sure I guess," Oscar said. His hands were shaking.

xXx

'Just have to knock on the door' Oscar thought to his self while walking to her house. There was a sign outside the door of the school it said 'Wanna do something this weekend? Take your sweetheart to the Valentine's Day Dance! Sun, February 13 6:30-7:30' Oscar stopped for a second and thought to his self 'I should ask Bea… Yah after we finish the project.' Oscar skipped to Bea house singing in his head.

Meanwhile…

Bea was on the phone talking to shellsea…

Shellsea: Gurl you need to hurry up and choice who you want to go to the dance with

Bea: I know I know but who do you think I would look better with Milo or Oscar?

Shellsea: Well you need to make a choice soon

Bea: You're right Oscar is about to come over and help with the science project.

Shellsea: Gurll you need to hurry then!

Bea: But who would be better? I love them both!

Shellsea: Personally I like Oscar better but he seems a little obsessed over you don't you think?

Bea: Yah but Milo is so immature.

Shellsea: Why don't you just flip a coin it would be easier.

Bea: Your right let fate decide! I gotta go bye!

Shellsea: Good luck gurl!

'Ok coin don't fail me now! Heads for Oscar tails for Milo' Bea thought to herself. She then flipped the coin. It felt like it would take forever. It then spun on the floor. _Plink _Bea read it cautiously… tails. She ran to the phone and called Milo

Milo: Hello?

Bea: Hey Milo what are you up to?

Milo: Oh same old same old. You?

Bea: Nothing really. Hey Milo…

Milo: Yes?

Bea: Um you know that Dance is coming up and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me…

Milo: Oh sure I'll see you there

Bea: Bye!

Milo: Bye

The doorbell rang and Bea knew who it was. 'This is going to be awkward' Bea thought then answered the door. "Hey Oscar!" she said excitedly.

"Oh hey Bea," Oscar said, "you ready to work on the science project?"

"Of course," she said.

They worked on the project all day then finished….

"Well see you later," Bea said shutting the door.

Oscar turned around then stopped her from closing the door, "wait!"

"What is it?" Bea asked.

"Uh I just wanted to know if you would like to maybe go to the um dance with me?" Oscar asked looking her in the eyes.

She turned away quickly, "I'm sorry I sort of already asked Milo…"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why can't love be simple ?**

_Disclaimer I do not own any places, characters, or anything else on fish hooks_

Bea was sitting in her room studying the ceiling. She was confused and was wondering if she made the right choice in asking Milo to the dance. Bea sighed and said to herself, "Fate is never wrong write?" She hit her head, "Why am I thinking fate knows who would be better with me? And Oscar was probably so heartbroken… I mean he's the one who liked me right?" All of the sudden her phone and Shellsea's caller ID was showing.

Bea: Hello?

Shellsea: Hey gurl how'd it go?

Bea: Horrible…

Shellsea: What happened?

Bea: I let fate decide and it was a mistake

Shellsea: Who'd you ask?

Bea: Milo.. but then Oscar asked me to the dance

Shellsea: Well you have to go with Milo right? I mean you asked him not Oscar

Bea: I guess your right but I still feel bad for Oscar. How could I ask his best friend to the dance? He's gonna hate me and Milo!

Shellsea: I'm sure he'll get over it sooner or later

Bea: Well lets hope it's the first one

With that Bea hung up the phone and sulked back on her bed…

xXx

"Hey bro," Milo said greeting his best friend Oscar.

"Don't hey bro me!" Oscar said annoyed.

"Hey whatever I did…" Milo started.

"It's not what you did… ACTUALLY yes it was something you did! You had to say yes when Bea asked you out!"

At this point it was no point to telling what Oscar would do so Milo just had to say this to save his life, "Um look bro if you want me to tell her I'm busy…"

Oscar interrupted him again, "No you're going to the dance! I mean if she likes you what gives me the right to take you away from her?"

"Look Oscar I only said yes because I thought it meant as friends not as a date," Milo said trying to calm him down.

"Well that's not what she thought so you need to just go out with her and never talk to me again!" Oscar stomped away leaving Milo to his thoughts.

xXx

Shellsea and Bea were at forever 21 picking out there dresses for the dance. "How about this one?" Bea came out of the dressing room wearing an orange dress with with little studs on it.

"Um guru I think that looks great but it doesn't really look good with your hair being orange," Shellsea said.

"Hmm I guess you're right," Bea said looking in the mirror. "I'll go try on this one then," she said picking up a beautiful dark purple dress.

"Now that's you!" Shellsea said when Bea came back out of the dressing room.

'It was true' Bea thought to herself 'the dress flew every time I twirled around and the dark purple really did go with my great personality!' "Well I'll see you at the dance tomorrow!" Bea said after she paid for the dress.

"Bye gurl," Shellsea said hugging Bea.

**So how did you like this chapter? I mean I know it's been awhile… a long while but it's good right? **

**And I would like to thank all my fans for all your great feedback! Also seeing as the first chapter was so popular I might continue this story even after the dance because seriously I'm still getting a lot of views and it's been about 6 months since I wrote the first chapter! Thanks for you're patience and don't forget to read my other stories! Also if you'd like to be updated for when my stories come out like trashcans-from-hell on Facebook**


End file.
